In An Angel's Embrace
by PyreSakura-Chan
Summary: For Quiet Harmony-Chan It had been years since Chibitalia last saw her beloved Holy Roman Empire. But she finally get the one chance to see him again.


_**:In An Angel's Embrace:**_

_(Chibitalia One-Shot)_

Please note that Hetalia characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya and not me. Please and thank you~ Anyways, this is a request for Quiet Harmony-Chan. And yes, I'm willing to take Hetalia One-Shot requests jut as long as it's rated T (unless I think otherwise) alright? Ok, a one-shot of Chibitalia x HRE coming right up~

_I have to wait, I just have to! But I have lived under Mister Austria's house for years now, and Miss Hungary had been a splendid mother-figure to me. And yet, all I could do is sigh as I peak out of windows from time to time, wishing for you to come back. You never did. Oh, Holy Roman Empire, where are you? I wish to see you, hear you, hold you just this once! Oh, my Holy Roman Empire... my love... How much I have missed you._

"Poor Chibitalia..." Hungary looked on from afar as she and her Austrian friend spied on the little Italian, staring out into the lonely sky with yearning eyes. "She must have had it rough since Holy Roman Empire had left for battle." Her eyes shifted to his charcoal pair, "You still haven't told her about his death yet?"

"Uh... o-of course not." he admitted. To be honest, even if he treated Chibitalia like a worker than a person, he still cared for her- and he doesn't want her to die to crumble like the young Empire during his final moments. "I- well... I couldn't bring up the courage to tell her, yet..."

The beautiful Hungarian could only sigh in grief as she stared back at her lonely friend, eyes filled with sorrow- not even she, who has been a strong warrior in her past, can be strong enough to tell Chibitalia about her lover's death. But it's getting late and is about getting ready to put her to bed. "I'll be going on ahead and put Chibitalia to bed." She turned back to his gaze once more, "do you wish to join?"

His face burned bright pink but nodded.

She let out a quiet 'thank you' before she went off to the young maiden's side. "Chibitalia, it's bed time. Mr. Austria will join us if that is alright with you."

_(Chibitalia's POV)_

I can't believe what I heard- Mr. Austria will be helping Ms. Hungary in putting me to bed? I couldn't help but to cry as I tackled my friend into a hug, my tears falling onto her sweet shoulders as she hugged me back.

"Come," she held onto my hand, "Lets get your bath ready.", and she led me away to my room, where we had fun with bath time, as she nestled me in bed, reading me stories about my grandpa, The Roman Empire- about how brave and strong he was and even about Mr. German-san. When she was finished, Mr. Austria came in with his violin and played to me one of the most beautiful masterpieces ever~ It was so beautiful I just wished I could listen to the whole song before I went to sleep.

"Come, she is asleep now..." I can hear Ms. Hungary tell Mr. Austria as the door closed, lights are off, and I began to fall into a deep sleep...

_~In Chibi's dream~_

_ My eyes open and I'm in somewhere bright, everything was a blue as the sky and I can even see the clouds~ Clouds in person. Veh~ I am in Heaven, a beautiful scenery that I wish to paint when I wake up~ Ms. Hungary and Mr. Austria would be so proud and happy! But then, my emotions changed from shining gleam to a dark melancholy as I saw, far away in front of me, a familiar figure- only... he has angel wings._

_ "Wh- who are you? Do I know you?" I called._

_ The figure flew in front of me, and I can tell- it's Holy Roman Empire, my love~! But... why is he... why does he... "Chibitalia..." he told me, "I am an angel now. I no loner live on this Earth anymore..."_

_ Just hearing him say that brought me into tears. "Oh, Holy Roman Empire... my love, wh-why must you leave me so?" I hugged him, my tears falling into the clouds sadly. "I have waited, and waited, all these years ***hic*** just to see you again! Why, oh why did you have to go?"_

_ Suddenly I can feel it- his ghostly arms wrapped themselves around my shaken figure as his hand stroke my soft hair. "I did it for my empire, but I was so afraid that I was never going to see you again that... that I crumbled... My empire fell because I had led myself to believe that you would be gone." His hand that was petting my hair to my quivering chin as his hand brought my head up to gaze at my sorrow-filled eyes to his sad sapphire ocean eyes as he kissed me._

_ What I thought lasted forever, only lasted for a couple a minutes before we part. "I miss you, Holy Roman Empire..." those words were all I could say before he told me that he missed me too. And so, we spend our moment holding hands as we stare down at our Earth, as we watch China and little Japan having their brotherly moment together, Russia found little Belarus, and France and England fighting as usual. By then... we arrive at Mr. Austria's house._

_ "It's my time to leave you, My Love. But," we looked at each others eye, "Please, never forget, that you still have me watching over you, no matter what happened, you must remember to look up at the clouds and remember me... Always..."_

_ ~End Dream~_

I awoke to see the pearl ceiling of my room before I hopped off of my bed and walked over to my window, my stare immediately went to the clouds, my Holy Roman Empire... How I missed you, but now I know... I know that you are still with me, even if you're really not...

"Chibitalia~" Hungary called, "It's breakfast time~"

"Coming!" I said as I ran out, but not without saying, "_Ti Amo _[1], Holy Roman Empire..."

_(Years Later, WW2)_

I am no longer Chibitalia, nor do I live with Mr. Austria and Ms. Hungary now... I am a man -(hides in a crate of tomatoes)- Well... maybe not entirely... I was so scared, scared that I would become one with Russia or have my ass handed to me by England or the newcomer America. But that day, that's when I met him- Mr. Germany... after awhile, me and him and even Japan became friends- the Axis Powers. But still, in the depths from the back of my mind, I can't help but to think that Mr. Germany looked familiar, like an old friend...

_Maybe when time would come that I will remember you..._

_ Holy Roman Empire..._

_ My Love..._

_ My Angel's Embrace..._

_**Fin~**_

[1]_ "Ti Amo"_: "I love you" in Italian


End file.
